1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating magnetic head for use in a fixed-type magnetic disk drive or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some floating magnetic heads for use in fixed-type magnetic disk drives include a slider having a coil groove defined in the trailing end of the slider. The coil groove is substantially rectangular in cross section, i.e., has a width at the trailing end of the slider which is substantially the same as the width of the coil groove at the end opposite from the trailing end.
To give the slider as low a profile as possible, it is necessary to increase the above widths of the Coil groove and to make the coil groove as deep as possible. However, since the increased widths and depth of the coil groove reduce the thicknesses, and increase the lengths, of confronting walls of the slider defining the coil groove therebetween, these confronting walls become highly susceptible to external forces and stresses applied. For example, when the floating magnetic head is manufactured, the walls tend to be easily damaged or broken physical shocks applied to the structure. Furthermore, coils wound around the core tip are liable to impose stresses on the confronting walls, spreading the walls apart and sometimes breaking them. Therefore, conventional floating magnetic heads of the type described are manufactured with a relatively low yield. The mechanically weak walls are also responsible for unstable behaviors of the floating magnetic head in a floating condition.